intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Messorem
"I am the Demon Reaper..... one of the Five created to make balance.... For I control Insanity.... They locked me up... he he he he..... Thinking I'm too powerful.... he he he he..... But... they... were.... wrong... HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!!" -Messorem's quote when first confronting Cairne Messorem also known as the Demon God of Insanity, '''is the 3rd of the Five First Demons created by Intelus to sustain balance in the early years of the Whirlpool Galaxy's formation. He serves as the hidden Main Antagonist in the Demon Hunter Arc, and later the main driving force of the Insanity Arc which follows the Demon Hunter Arc. The First Five In the developing years after the Whirlpool Galaxy was created by Intelus, the Galactic Dragon needed a way to maintain balance in the developing galaxy, so sacrificing 5 keys of Law which few say are the horns, Intelus created the Five Demons, which later to be called The First Five Demons of Intelus. The First Five repesented the key 5 laws that were needed to create balance. Cognitio : The Demon God of Knowledge Thanatos: The Demon God of Death '''Messorem: The Demon God of Insanity/Madness Iustitia: The Demon Goddess of Justice/Law Concordia: The Demon Goddess of Power Creation Created when Intelus sacrificed his eyes, Messorem represents Insanity, or in simple terms, Doubt and Paranoia, this created the rise and fall among alot of civilizations in the early galaxy. Though unlike those before, Insanity got the best of the demon god himself later in time. The Mesyrm Empire Mesyrm Empire: Considered the deadliest civilization and considered the origin of most of the extinctions of the Ancient Era. The Mesyrm Empire was run by Messorem, the Demon God of Insanity. His influence on the Mesyrm Empire is what believed to be his own downfall. It's due Messorem never designed his own realm, and instead spend most of the time with the mortals. Being a demon god, he wanted to know more of the galaxy. This curiosity is what lead to Messorem's fall. He knew he was the Demon God of Insanity, and his influence was strong, but when the Mesyrm Empire began to influence the same teachings back onto Messorem, it lead to his corruption and in response, he turned corrupted and began the Insanity Wars. With the Mesyrm Empire behind him, Messorem lead a massive charge against the Galaxy, wiping the civilizations of the Whirlpool, till eventually his brothers and sisters locked him up in the Dark Realm, thus ending the Mesyrm Empire and the Insanity Wars. It's said the Mesyrm was located not in Civilized Space, but in the unexplored spaces that make up the Eastern Half of the Whirlpool Galaxy. Its said it connected through Korus Federation Space, indicating it's size to be large, but it's unknown. Corruption of Curiosity As the early developing Galaxy began to settle, and the developing civilizations of the Early Whirlpool began to spread out from their homeworlds, the Demon Gods began to take influence on these civilizations. Some were more of a "Divine Being" watching over them from far above the sky. While some actually presented themselves as literally manifestations or actual forms in the Real Plane. Messorem, who spawned in an interest in the Mesyrm Empire, a nomadic warring civilization that transfered